A Light on the Water
by angelinhell
Summary: Haha! Reconstruction is partially complete! Serious revision of my first-ever fanfic. Much better now. More is explained. Less is left to chance slash the reader's imagination... Anyway, enjoy, and RR, if you please.
1. The First Unnecessarily Loud BOOM

One More Unnecessarily Loud Boom by angelinhell  
  
angelinhell: This is the new and improved-  
  
evilemmylou: You got that one right.  
  
angelinhell: *glares at evilemmylou* version of Future History. In fact, as you can see, even the title had been changed-  
  
laaanessness: Quite a relief. I never liked the original one.  
  
ririchan: Do I not die in this one?  
  
angelinhell: WILL EVERYONE STOP CRITICIZING ME FOR JUST ONE SECOND????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
evilemmylou: Nope. We live to piss you off.  
  
angelinhell: What did I ever do to deserve this?  
  
God: *looking through record* Well,-  
  
angelinhell: NOT YOU TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
God: What can I say? They paid me.  
  
angelinhell: What did they pay you in?  
  
God: Pringles.  
  
angelinhell: Okay, this is just getting too odd. I had better start the story before is gets any odder. Hope you like it better than my traitor friends!  
  
evilemmylou: I resent that! We're not being traitorous!  
  
ririchan: Yeah! We're just being a little disloyal!  
  
angelinhell: It's exactly the same thing and I don't forgive you! *goes off to sulk in a corner*  
  
laaanessness: We're never going to live this down. *runs after disgruntled author*  
  
evilemmylou: Enjoy! I hope we get the author back in time to update...  
  
ririchan: And she doesn't own LOTR! *runs off after laaanessness* Wait for MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Morgan looked out the window of the bus while she waited for her friends to get on and settle in around her. Autumn dipped her Metrocard and headed over to a seat next to Morgan, closely followed by Alli and Beth. Morgan turned to Autumn.  
  
"So," she said, "what flavor bricks are in that backpack?"  
  
Autumn sighed glumly. "I have Ms. Arcola. In other words, three- not one, not two, but THREE- huge textbooks on things I'll never use." She pulled textbooks out of her bag as she spoke.  
  
"A 985 page 'Genetics,' a 2022 page 'Chemistry,' and a 1503 page 'Astronomy.' We go through all three of the sciences in one year, and she gives us ALL the textbooks on one day." She sighed again. "Not to mention the 'History of War and Peace' I'll have to carry around for Mr. Bouvier and the giant math textbook I'm getting tomorrow. You?"  
  
Alli and Morgan exchanged a glance. "You want to do it or should I?" Amy asked as Autumn returned her textbooks to her backpack.  
  
Alli sighed, following the general first-day-of-school tradition. "I'll do it." She heaved six books out of her bag. "For science there's 'Biochemistry' and 'Mechanics Through the Ages,' for math 'Algebra: The Secret to Skyscrapers,' for history we have 'History of the World Part 1' and 'Part 2'- each easily a thousand pages long- and for English we have to read 'The Mysterious Island' by Jules Verne." She looked over at Morgan. "Is that it?"  
  
"You forgot my elective, strategics. A seven hundred page 'Military Tactics.' I'm insane." Morgan grimaced. "Beth?"  
  
"Huh?" Beth looked at her friends, then to the textbooks. "Oh. I have two." She glanced back at the window, as if wishing to be left alone.  
  
"And?" Alli said, glaring at Beth while loading books back into her bag.  
  
Beth turned completely back to the window. "A science textbook and my elective."  
  
Alli glared harder, and when she spoke, her voice was sharpened diamond. "A little more information, please, Bethlehem?"  
  
Beth snapped to attention and glared back at Alli. "'Geology' and 'Advanced Psychology.' I'm getting the others tomorrow. Leave me alone."  
  
"Calm down, Beth," Autumn said.  
  
"Yeah, Lizzy," Morgan said, smirking. (Beth's real name was Bethlehem, but they had agreed to tell others that her name was Elizabeth. Beth, however, loathed the nickname Lizzy.) "Now that we're juniors, we've got to act like juniors."  
  
"Don't call me Lizzy," Beth said, somewhat mollified. "And I don't feel like a junior. I feel more like a sophomore still."  
  
Morgan smiled. "They switch us out too soon. We may be sixteen, but we're not that adaptable. Right?"  
  
BOOM.  
  
"Shit."  
  
The word echoed through the forest like a cannon shot. Morgan sighed. "Not AGAIN."  
  
"I'm afraid so, Mor." Autumn pulled herself out from under Alli's backpack and sat up on the floor.  
  
"Where are we this time?" Beth said.  
  
Alli looked around. "Trees. Forest. Make that HUGE trees, HUGE forest. Middle Earth, if you ask me."  
  
"Who did?" Morgan asked bitingly.  
  
"Just because you don't want to be here doesn't mean you have to take it out on me, Mor," Alli commented. "And FYI, Beth did."  
  
"Oh." Morgan thought for a few seconds. "We should probably get out of this bus."  
  
"Good idea," Autumn agreed, and they dragged themselves off the floor and to the front of the bus.  
  
The driver was huddled on the floor beneath the controls. Beth leaned down and said conversationally, "You wouldn't happen to know how to open the door, would you?"  
  
The man only shook and stared.  
  
Morgan sighed and pulled a lever. The door swung open and they walked out into the sunlight glade.  
  
There was another BOOM and Morgan was about to curse creatively until she saw that only the bus and driver had disappeared. The glade was empty except for them and their backpacks.  
  
Autumn walked casually to the edge of the clearing, where the trees thinned somewhat, and whistled. "Morgan? Alli? You had better get over here."  
  
The two girls complied. "Wow," was all Alli managed to say; Morgan was speechless. Beth followed them and was only able to gasp.  
  
Even for someone who has seen it before, the valley of Rivendell is a breathtaking sight- and the four girls had only seen the pale echo of it onscreen.  
  
At first glance it was all windows and columns and spires but, as you stared at it, it became more obvious that the city was much more than that. Even the inexperienced eye could see the power inherent in the very walls of every building- even the paved streets glowed with power of a sort.  
  
"Wow," Alli said again. No one told her to shut up.  
  
The silence was broken by Morgan.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"This seems to be your day for swearing, Mor," Autumn commented.  
  
"Shit!" Morgan repeated, and began to slide down the hill.  
  
"What is it?" Alli called after her.  
  
"It hasn't happened yet!" Morgan called back at them from halfway down the slope.  
  
Alli made a suggestion physically impossible and pursued her friend down the bank, closely followed by Beth and Autumn.  
  
When they got to the bottom, Morgan wasn't even breathing hard- but she was cursing creatively under breath. "What was that all about?" Beth asked.  
  
"I told you," Morgan said, obviously watching the river and not listening.  
  
Beth sighed patiently. "What hasn't happened yet, Mor?"  
  
"The thing... with the river... Arwen." Morgan waved her hands emphatically. "You know."  
  
Autumn nodded. "How do you know, pray tell?"  
  
"There are lots of elves walking around, so it can't be too late in the story, and the banks of the river are dry. Plus, I don't see Arwen anywhere."  
  
Morgan's words were accompanied by a rush of water. "Shit!" she shouted again, simultaneously with Alli, and tumbled farther down the hill.  
  
They got to the gates and were met by a large, burly elf in chain mail and carrying a morning star. "Where are you going?" he asked casually before really looking at them.  
  
"Elrond. Now." Morgan had never sounded so military.  
  
Her tone brought the elf's head up very fast, and he got a good look at them for the first time.  
  
Let us look at our heroines from the perspective of such a citizen of Middle Earth at this time. Four young women wearing very peculiar trousers and tunics of a kind he had never seen before- why, one was skintight!- and two of them nearly as tall as he was were standing in front of him. But the shocking thing was that the shorter girl, the darker one, seemed to be the leader and was ordering him around!  
  
Elves weren't nearly as sexist as some of the other races at this time, but still- a girl who didn't look much past sixteen ordering him around? She must have immense power.  
  
The elf shook a little but stood his ground.  
  
Morgan leaned in close to his face. "You will get out of my way," she said, slowly and calmly, "or I swear by all I hold sacred that you will wish you had never been born."  
  
The elf stepped aside sullenly. Morgan swept past him. Alli stopped as the other two went past her and whispered to the elf:  
  
'She wouldn't have done anything too bad... Just sent you to one of the less pleasant demon worlds for maybe half a century."  
  
And, savoring the look of terror on the guard's face, Alli followed her friends down the hallway.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
angelinhell: How was it?  
  
evilemmylou: Better than we thought...  
  
ririchan: *laughs hysterically* Funny! *collapses from lack of oxygen*  
  
laaanessness: I like that. Demon worlds. Powerful us. It works.  
  
angelinhell: *smiles* And I haven't even gotten to the good part yet!  
  
evilemmylou: *smirks evilly* Good part?  
  
angelinhell: Oh, shit. Anyway, R/R!  
  
evilemmylou: *chasing angelinhell around* Come on, tell me, I promise I won't be evil...  
  
ririchan: Bye! 


	2. Morgan Explains

Chapter Two by angelinhell  
  
angelinhell: So, here we go with chapter two. *falls into chair*  
  
evilemmylou: Hey, Em, you sure you're up to this? I could take over for you.  
  
ririchan: Yeah! I'll help.  
  
angelinhell: No way you and Beth are getting your hands on my story! Security!  
  
Security: *arrive*  
  
angelinhell: Take these two away!  
  
Security: *leave* *without evilemmylou or ririchan*  
  
evilemmylou: Some security.  
  
angelinhell: *pouts* I'm still working out the kinks.  
  
ririchan: So, lets go! I want to read more!!!! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
laaanessness: Slow down, girl. Give her time to write!  
  
angelinhell: Okay. Before we start, I want to make two things clear.  
  
evilemmylou: Shoot.  
  
angelinhell: Firstly, I don't own LOTR.  
  
laaanessness: Yes, yes, Smith, we know that one.  
  
angelinhell: All right already! And secondly, in payment for continuing the story, I get to torture one of you until you tell me exactly what you want to happen to you!  
  
(angelinhell: For those of you who didn't understand that comment, [i.e. most of you, I think] Morgan is based on me, Autumn is based on evilemmylou, Alli is based on laaanessness, and- you guessed it- Bethlehem is based on ririchan.  
  
ririchan: Why does my name have to be Bethlehem?  
  
angelinhell: Because my other option was Elizabeth. In which case I'd call you Lizzy.  
  
ririchan: Gack! *dies*  
  
angelinhell: We call you Lizzy sometimes anyway, though.  
  
ririchan: Gack! *dies* *again*  
  
angelinhell: *ends lengthy parentheses*)  
  
laaanessness: *exchanges a glance with evilemmylou* Do we get to pick who it is?  
  
angelinhell: Sure.  
  
ririchan: Oh, no, I'm not that stupid! I pick- *thinks* -ME!!!! Haha! I've outsmarted you!  
  
laaanessness: Well, I can say I wasn't expecting it.  
  
evilemmylou: Then I suppose we must bow to Beth's superior intelligence. Let's take her to the back room.  
  
angelinhell: Thank God for peace and quiet.  
  
evilemmylou: *from back room amid strangled cries* Who said anything about peace and quiet?  
  
angelinhell: *sighs* Here we go.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"All right," Elrond said slowly, "explain it to me again, please."  
  
Morgan sighed. "Okay. You get the BOOM thing."  
  
Elrond looked confused. "Get?"  
  
Morgan sighed again. "You understand it?"  
  
The elf shook his head. "Not really, no."  
  
"The unnecessarily loud booms are like holes- or warps- in space-time. It happens when two universes- of which there are an infinite number- collide, and whoever or whatever is at the point where they intersect sometimes falls through into the other universe. Understand?"  
  
Elrond nodded. "I think so. What is space-time?"  
  
Morgan caught herself sighing again and cleared her throat instead. "Several prominent scientists where we come from have tried to figure that out, and none of them have even gotten close so far. But, in general, it is the four dimensions in which we exist- height, width, depth, and time."  
  
"All right." Elrond sat back. "Continue."  
  
"When there are an infinite number of universes, everything that can be imagined has to exist, I assume because the universe runs out of ideas. Just accept it. It's the truth."  
  
"Because of this law," Autumn began with a glance at Morgan, who promptly nodded and shut up, "everything that the people in our world imagine exists somewhere in the multiverse- what we call all the universes together. And this world, where we are right now, just happened to be imagined by a man named J.R.R Tolkien. The universe just filled in all the holes in his idea."  
  
"So what you are saying is that technically we don't exist," the elf commented bitterly.  
  
"Not at all!" Morgan exclaimed. "Of course you exist! Just because we happen to know this world because someone in our world imagined it doesn't mean the world doesn't exist. There are millions- billions- more worlds than you can count out there. Just because our world happened to contain someone who knew your world doesn't mean it doesn't exist. It just means that we know your world." Morgan looked at her feet. "I'm not explaining this very well, am I?"  
  
"Not really, but thank you. I am reassured."  
  
"Also, in our world we have something we call movies and what is actually called moving pictures- which are exactly what they sound like. And this particular world- among the myriad similar worlds- happens to be from a movie based on the book- you are a book in our world," Autumn explained.  
  
"Oh," Elrond answered thoughtfully. "Now I understand it. You are from another world that knows of this one and was able to record someone else's version of as a form of- entertainment?"  
  
"I guess," Morgan said.  
  
"And that is the world we are in now."  
  
"Yes," Autumn answered definitively.  
  
"So, in effect, you can tell the future?"  
  
"No," Alli answered. "We know what would have happened if we hadn't appeared here. Now that we're here... we have no idea what's going to happen."  
  
Elrond nodded. "Your method of speaking is strange but I understand you. What may have happened?"  
  
"Well," Morgan said, reasonably anxious, "personally I think your daughter is going to show up pretty soon with a soon-to-be-friend of yours."  
  
"What?" Elrond asked as Arwen rushed into the room.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sauron may have been a pretty large eye, but even he was blinded by the light of the second boom. The first had brought him the man quivering before him right now- the second was outside Mordor. Too bad- it might have proven interesting.  
  
More interesting, at least, then terrifying the already terrified man cowering at his (metaphorical) feet.  
  
"What are you doing in my land?" Sauron boomed.  
  
The man cowered and groveled. Sauron sighed. They just didn't make warriors like they used to. He signaled his guards to kill the man.  
  
"Please... don't hurt me... I can make you anything... weapons!" The cowering person seemed to become desperate as the Orcs came closer.  
  
Sauron signaled them to stop. "Weapons?" he asked, interested in spite of himself.  
  
"Yes!" the man shouted, sensing he was close to saving his life. "Weapons of a kind this world has never seen before, weapons of mass destruction!" The scientist considered that this was entirely unethical, but didn't really care if it saved his life.  
  
Sauron would have smiled maliciously, if he had had a mouth.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
angelinhell: Ooh! Cliffhanger! I-  
  
evilemmylou: If you say "I haven't done one of those in a while" I swear I'll strangle you.  
  
angelinhell: Oh, well! *to back room* How's it coming back there?  
  
laaanessness: *amid shrieking sounds* Okay. I think we'll get something out of her by late afternoon.  
  
angelinhell: Good enough for me. *to evilemmylou* You want to go have lunch?  
  
evilemmylou: Sure! *grabs coat*  
  
laaanessness: Wait for me! *grabs coat and runs after them*  
  
ririchan: Guys? *pause* Guys? *long pause* GUYS?!!! 


	3. The Magnet

Chapter 3 by angelinhell  
  
angelinhell: And, we're back!  
  
evilemmylou: *waves*  
  
angelinhell: *shrugs* Anyway, I'm back, at least, and it looks like I'm going to be forced to write the third chapter.  
  
ririchan: Didn't take much.  
  
angelinhell: *glares* Shut up.  
  
evilemmylou: She is right, you-  
  
angelinhell: *glares harder*  
  
evilemmylou: *quails under angelinhell's gaze* Never mind.  
  
laaanessness: Can we get on with the frickin story already? I mean, we've been standing around talking for what, five minutes already?  
  
angelinhell: What, you're so engrossed you can't wait for an update?  
  
laaanessness: While your writing style does leave something to be desired-  
  
angelinhell: *fumes silently*  
  
laaanessness: -you write killer cliffhangers. Which would cause me to kill you- if you weren't the only person who knew how the story ends.  
  
angelinhell: Bwaha.  
  
laaanessness: Correct. Bwaha. Continue with the story.  
  
angelinhell: Fine. *to all her adoring fans* She doesn't mean it, guys-  
  
Adoring fans: *realize that they are figments of angelinhell's crazy imagination, bop her on the head, and dissipate*  
  
angelinhell: Ow. Anyway, I don't own LOTR. *cracks knuckles* Let's go.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"What is it, Arwen?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I've just come from the river. Frodo is hurt and needs your help."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Halfling who carries the Ring."  
  
Elrond stood up. "Then by all means, let us go." He motioned to the four girls. Arwen stared surreptitiously at them. Morgan gave her a large grin and she stopped, racing down the passageway after her father.  
  
"What happened?" the elf asked as they continued down the hall.  
  
"They were fighting Nazgûl on the Amon Sûl and one stabbed him."  
  
"Did the blade disintegrate as it was used or after?" Morgan asked quickly.  
  
Arwen looked at her strangely. "As it was used, I think. Why?"  
  
But the girl just shook her head and ran faster down the hallway. Finally they arrived in the room where the hobbit was. He twisted and moaned with every breath, but Morgan lost no time.  
  
"Beth. Magnet."  
  
"But my mother-"  
  
"Beth, which is more important- your bruise or this?" Morgan voice was so harsh that the other girl was frightened. She handed over the therapeutic magnet.  
  
Morgan moved it over and around the wound. Once Elrond asked her what she was doing, but was answered only with an upheld hand and the words "I'll explain later."  
  
Soon small black particles were flying to meet the magnet. Frodo gasped as each fragment left his skin, but Morgan never let up. Finally, when she had held the magnet for over three minutes and it was covered with blade slivers, his eyes turned nearly colorless and closed.  
  
Elrond wordlessly began to work. Morgan stepped back and left the room, closely followed by the three other girls.  
  
"What was that about?" Autumn asked as soon as they were out.  
  
"Yeah, Mor, I don't get it," Alli agreed.  
  
"I want my magnet back," Beth said sullenly, and was soon silenced by the other two.  
  
Morgan handed the magnet back to her friend (after brushing the black fragments into her hand and shoving those into a pocket) and commenced her explanation.  
  
"When the blade disintegrated, it left bits of Nazgûl blade in the wound. If Elrond had left them in, any dark being within twenty yards would have had a huge effect on him."  
  
"Like what, knocked him out?" Autumn asked.  
  
"I don't know exactly, but it definitely would not be pleasant."  
  
Autumn and Alli nodded. Beth looked around and spotted someone coming closer. She pointed it out to the other three, and they watched as the tall, grey figure drew closer.  
  
It was an old man, dressed in grey robes and with a long whitish beard. He carried a staff and there was a small downy brown feather in his messy hair.  
  
"Where is he? Is he alright?"  
  
No one asked who he was talking about- Morgan silently pointed into the room. He followed her indication without another word.  
  
There was a brief, semi-awkward silence. Then Alli commented, "I didn't know he showed up so damn early."  
  
Unspoken consent rang through the hallway.  
  
"I'm going to go see if I can find something interesting to do. Want to come?" Beth asked. "Anyone?"  
  
Alli and Autumn elected to go, but Morgan declined. "I'll just stay here." She found a convenient tree and climbed into it.  
  
"You sure you'll be fine?" Autumn asked warily, but Morgan only smiled.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"So I'd guess it was some sort of universal collision," the man said. "Do you think you can duplicate it?"  
  
Sauron reached out with his mind and touched the other world, so close and yet so far. "I could. Why would I want to?"  
  
"My colleagues- they could easily be persuaded to help you- and I doubt I can work very quickly on my own."  
  
The Dark Lord thought for a minute, then agreed. "I will make this collision." He reached in, took the man's memories of the people he wanted with him, and withdrew.  
  
The scientist shivered. *I'm never going to get used to that,* he thought silently, then turned back to the gun-type nuclear bomb he was constructing. Now, if he could just get the proper isotope of uranium...  
  
* * * * * *  
  
angelinhell: Well, that was fun.  
  
evilemmylou: So what happens next?  
  
angelinhell: You, know, I'm not quite sure. I'll need a little help from my friends.  
  
laaanessness: *whacks angelinhell*  
  
angelinhell: What?  
  
laaanessness: Show-off.  
  
angelinhell: But I'm serious about that, if you have any ideas feel free to tell me- I'm dead as far as ideas go right now.  
  
ririchan: Help her, please Please PLEASE!!!! I want to read more and I bet you do too.  
  
angelinhell: Don't flatter me.  
  
evilemmylou: I certainly won't. See ya later, kiddos!  
  
angelinhell: Bye! 


	4. Mall Maps and a Long Story

Chapter Four by angelinhell

Incidentally, asterisks have failed to appear on Fanfiction.net, so what have previously represented by asterisks are now parantheses or page breaks.

* * *

Mysterious Disembodied Voice: Meanwhile, the four characters from the disclaimers are wandering around Rivendell, because they feel like it.  
  
evilemmylou: Ah, the great American reason for everything.  
  
ririchan: (runs into pillar) Ow. (runs into pillar) Ow. (runs into Legolas) Ow. (looks up) Oh, sorry.  
  
Legolas: Watch it.  
  
ririchan: (notices that Legolas is wearing blue) Hey, was he wearing that in the movie?  
  
laaanessness: I think it was green.  
  
ririchan: (runs after him) Hey, Blondie!  
  
Legolas: What?  
  
ririchan: You're supposed to be wearing green.  
  
Legolas: Does it really matter if it's blue?  
  
ririchan: But it's supposed to be GREEN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas: Blue!  
  
ririchan: Green!  
  
Legolas: Blue!  
  
ririchan: Green!  
  
Legolas: Blue!  
  
ririchan: Green!  
  
Legolas: BLUE!  
  
ririchan: GREEN!  
  
Legolas: BLUUUUUUUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ririchan: GREEEEEEEEENNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
evilemmylou: Okay, break it up, you two.  
  
Legolas: Blue infinity!  
  
ririchan: Damn! Stupid elves...(trips over Gimli) Stupid rocks... (looks down notices the short, angry dwarf she has just referred to as a "stupid rock") Um.  
  
Gimli: I'll teach you to call me stupid! (chases ririchan into river with axe)  
  
laaanessness, evilemmylou, and angelinhell: (shrug and wander off)  
  
Legolas: And so the story must begin.  
  
angelinhell: (popping up) Who told you to say that?  
  
God: That would be me.  
  
angelinhell: ARGH! You live to torment me.  
  
God: Pretty much. But he is right.  
  
angelinhell: You're right, he is. Here goes.

* * *

Alli, Autumn, and Beth wandered aimlessly around the elvish city, not really knowing where to go or what to do. They didn't really know where they were going, as there weren't exactly maps at every convenient interval, like in malls.  
  
This seemed to be Beth's new obsession- maps. Particularly maps in malls.  
  
"Why can't they just put a map every few corridors so the new people at least know where they're going?" Beth whined.  
  
Autumn shrugged. Alli contemplated mugging Beth but reconsidered and decided it wasn't worth the effort.  
  
"So what's the-" Beth began. Alli shot her a glare and she lapsed into indistinct, sullen muttering.  
  
Suddenly Autumn spotted an open door. "Hey, guys, I think we found the library."  
  
"Jackpot," Alli said excitedly.  
  
"They have a library?" Beth asked.  
  
"Yes, Lizzy, they have a library. They're frickin elves, for God's sake!"  
  
(God: Please don't take my name in vain.  
  
angelinhell: Shut up.)  
  
"Any manga?" was her next, regrettable, but predictable question. The twin glares shot at her silenced her, and she followed them into the echoing library with only a few grumbles of complaint.  
  
Quickly Autumn and Alli dove into the books and scrolls that lined each wall. Beth made her way to the back of the room, found something (no one knew or cared what it was), and settled down in the most inconvenient place possible—the stairs.  
  
The other two were a little less than happy that their friend had picked such a problematic place to rest, but they knew it would get her out of the way for a while, so they settled down around the library with the various reading materials.  
  
After about two minutes, Elrond walked in, a little confused but not wanting to show it. Autumn saw a look in his eyes and guessed (correctly, as it turned out) that Morgan had told him something he didn't really understand. Or rather, perhaps, that she had failed to explain.  
  
"Your friend is...odd. I like her, but she is odd. I asked her how she knew what to do, and she told me why she knew how to use the...what do you call it? A magnet? So I commented on her resourcefulness at coming up with something like that in such a small amount of time. She told me she'd had a lot of time to think about it and informed me that I should talk to you." The elf spread his hands in a gesture of helplessness. "I am utterly mystified."  
  
Autumn smiled gently. "You know how she told you that we know of your world in ours?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Now, before I tell you this, you must promise not to tell anyone else, all right?"  
  
Elrond's forehead creased with perplexity, but he nodded.  
  
"She's in love with Frodo."  
  
Elrond eyes widened. "How is that possible? She'd never even seen him until- "  
  
"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Alli burst out matter-of- factly. "We know more about you than we would if we'd lived with you for all our lives. I guess, to be more accurate, you could say that she's not really in love with Frodo, she's in love with the idea of Frodo. But don't make the mistake of thinking we don't know what we're talking about. We know you all very well."  
  
Elrond sighed. "I'll never understand your world."  
  
"Mr. Anderson," Beth added. The three girls fell into hysterical laughter, and for the rest of his life the elf could not understand why.

* * *

Morgan climbed down from the tree. This was less interesting than she had thought, and if the book had the dates right, she'd be there for about three days. Sure, with the magnet, make that one and a half, but still...not a great amount of time to be sitting in a tree.  
  
She stepped into the passageway and stood there for a few minutes, leaning against a wall and trying to decide what to do. She could have attempted to find her friends, but she didn't think she could face them as of now.  
  
Then she remember something—the person in the room across the hall. True, Frodo was hardly in a state that merited anything but silent admiration. But just knowing that he was there through the testimony of her eyes, the knowledge that she could touch him (although, of course, she wouldn't), that would be enough.  
  
She had, however, forgotten something.  
  
She was met in the doorway by a short, red-haired, male person with a sword and something of an overprotective temper.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sam asked angrily, eyes blazing.  
  
"Hey, ease up on the threatening," Morgan said good-naturedly, holding her hands up the universal gesture of friendship. "I just saved your friend a good deal of pain and annoyance with the aid of a magnet."  
  
Sam evidently understood enough of her words to merit the lowering of the blade. "How did you get here?" he asked, less angry and more curious.  
  
"Well, it's a long story," Morgan said, smiling, "but according to the book, I've got three days to tell it, so let's go for it."  
  
Apparently, Sam's questioning look said more than he intended it to, because Morgan laughed and brought him over to the window seat. "Come on," she said quietly, "this may take awhile."

* * *

angelinhell: So, is it okay?  
  
ririchan: We forgot to say this before, but angelinhell doesn't own LOTR...  
  
angelinhell: Thanks.  
  
ririchan: ...or any of what she just wrote. IT'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
angelinhell: Why, you little...(begins to chase ririchan around the room)  
  
evilemmylou: Don't forget to review! (munches on apple that has randomly appeared)  
  
laaanessness: We're moving into the film studio next time, okay? Be ready for insanity.  
  
evilemmylou: And Penny.  
  
laaanessness: Yeah. And Penny. 


	5. Recovery and Council

Chapter Five by angelinhell

* * *

The scene opens in an insubstantial film studio in upstate New York. It is raining. Like it always does.

angelinhell: And we're back!

evilemmylou: I've lost count of how many times you've said that.

angelinhell: Shut up.

ririchan: She's right, you really should come up with a new—

angelinhell: I said SHUT UP!!!

ririchan: (cringes)

angelinhell: ANYway, this chapter is...new. The fifth. What else can I say?

ririchan: You could say something about what it's about.

angelinhell: But that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?

evilemmylou: There's a surprise?

angelinhell: (squirms) Well, no, but...it would ruin it if there was one!

ririchan: Isn't that "if there were one"?

angelinhell: STOP PICKING ON MY GRAMMAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

laaanessness: (bursts in) You guys will never believe this!

angelinhell: Wanna bet?

laaanessness: The Fellowship is walking down Broadway singing Beatles songs at the top of their lungs!

angelinhell: You win. Let's go.

evilemmylou: (points at readers) Kinda leaving them hanging, aren't you?

angelinhell: (looks at readers) Here, I'll just turn on the DVD and let them watch it. They're responsible, aren't you, my darling readers?

Darling readers: (blink and stare blankly) (crickets chirp)

evilemmylou: (shrugs) All right, go ahead, but don't blame me if the studio isn't here when you come back.

Darling readers: Hey! We resent that! We would not deliberately demolish this building!

ririchan: No, but you might be witnesses to its destruction, right?

Darling readers: (pause) Well, and what if we were?

angelinhell: Come on, guys, let's go!

evilemmylou and ririchan: (sigh and leave)

Penny: (pops up) Now what can I kill and cremate? (to audience) Did you know it's legal to burn things if they're already dead?

(crickets chirp)

Penny: Right! DVD! And then to my beautiful and flame-filled plan!

Darling readers: Isn't that fun-filled plan?

Penny: Shut up and watch this stupid movie. (pops it in)

(Monty Python's Flying Circus theme begins to play)

Penny: (looks sheepish and takes DVD out) Sorry. Wrong one. (puts in the right DVD) By the way, angelinhell doesn't own LOTR. (takes out bag of popcorn and lighter) Popcorne flambeaux, anyone?

* * *

Frodo first saw her in his dreams.

She started as a quiet, gentle voice, never speaking to him but always somewhere in the background. It comforted him to hear her, even though he didn't know the voice.

In the half-awake way he spent most of the time, she was a faceless angel with soft hair and gentle hands, a voice as beautiful as the wind and a silence bridged by her touch.

In the dreams she fought faceless shadows, her light driving them to the brink of cliffs and over. She protected him and sometimes fought beside him, a shapeless lantern of golden light and a silver sword held in a vaguely outlined hand. His own light was blue; on his other side was a second, red light. Together they beat back blackness after blackness, demon after demon. And when he tired, felt as though he could not go on, the two held them up and fought on through his flickering light.

For hours, hours that felt like days, like weeks, like years, they fought, on and on through a sea of the unknown, until, in a final burst of pure, white light, all the shadows disappeared and the floated, soundless and safe, in the peaceful waves of eternity.

He opened his eyes.

To his right Sam lay sprawled in a chair, with an expression that said, _no, I won't fall asleep...well, maybe just for a few minutes...zzz...I give up._

Frodo smiled and looked to the left.

There was a girl there, watching him with content in her hazel eyes. Watching as if she knew he would wake up—as if it were just a matter of time.

He knew, without a doubt, that this was the girl he had seen, the girl who had cared for him in waking and protected him in sleep. She smiled, a quiet, patient smile. He smiled back at her.

"Frodo, this is Morgan Lane," came a familiar voice from further away. "She already knows you."

"Gandalf!" he exclaimed, happy to see the wizard standing over him. "Why—"

"That, perhaps, is a story for another time," the old man interrupted, smiling. "Or, perhaps, for another person to tell. Right now I suggest you listen to Morgan—who's story is, by the way, infinitely more interesting."

Morgan blushed slightly and looked down.

"I've heard it before," Gandalf said, getting up, "so I'll leave her to tell it to you." He smiled at Morgan. "Call me when you're ready," he told her, and closed the door gently behind him.

Morgan looked down at her hands in a desperate attempt to avoid Frodo's searching eyes. Finally face to face with the person she had loved for five years, she felt struck dumb and was searching desperately for the courage to speak.

When she finally did, it was halting, not nearly as easy as her previous conversations with Elrond, Sam, and Gandalf. They were only actors to her—distracting, but not the same. It was one thing to talk to the cast members—it was quite another to talk to the star.

As she explained, though, she fell into a rhythm and felt more secure, talking more easily and even managing to look up once or twice. When she did she was rewarded with a smile.

And it didn't feel so different after all, talking to him.

Finally she was finished, and he asked the one question she had been dreading. "When did you get here?"

"A few days ago," she said, trying to stop there but knowing it was not enough. "Right before Arwen—"

He nodded, then asked a question she had not expected. "What did you do while I was—"

She smiled at her hands. "I watched you. I did what I could. My friends—you'll meet them, they're great—they helped, they talked to me. I tried visualization and it seemed to work, so I kept doing it."

"Visualization?"

She looked up without thinking and, this time, forgot to look back down. "I pictured power flowing from me to you, trying to...fortify, to protect. Elrond did a good job of healing that nasty gash—I did what he couldn't. I tried to heal the nasty mental gash you got."

Of what she had said throughout the interview, he seemed to have understood about half, but that looked like enough. He asked no more questions.

For which she was very thankful.

* * *

From the first moment of the council, the four other-worldly girls took charge.

"All right," Morgan began as soon as every had arrived. "Down to business. Elrond could give you a lot of poetic language but I'll say it straight out—Sauron's ring, the One Ring, has dragged itself out of hiding and is, now, in Rivendell.'

Autumn gave Frodo a tiny shove. He stood up, walked over, and nervously placed the Ring on the pedestal in the center of the circle.

There was a moment of confusion until Autumn rose and held her hands up for silence.

"You can't use it," she said. "It would turn against you. We've read the book—we know. So the only thing to do is destroy it."

"Easy enough," said Gimli, hefting his axe and preparing to stand up.

"Hold it," Alli said, standing up quickly. "I know what you're thinking, buddy, and all it's going to do is earn you a broken axe and a head injury. Conventional bashing is not going to work."

Although all Gimli appeared to have understood of that was "broken axe" and "head injury," all he needed to have understood was "broken axe." He settled down.

Autumn thanked Alli with a nod. "As Morgan has said before, I'm going to break through Elrond's infinitely prettier but much slower language to say—in order to get rid of it, someone has to take it into Mordor and throw it into Mount Doom."

"Wonderful," Boromir commented ruefully. "Just wonderful."

"If we weren't around," Alli commented, no longer able to keep quiet, "there would be a short "Gondor gets the Ring" vs. "Destroy the Ring" argument between Boromir and another of our good friends, known as of now as Strider. And eventually it would come out that the said good friend is actually Aragorn, son of Arathorn, rightful king of Gondor. Although," she added under her breath, "I really don't know why you need to know his father's name."

No one spoke.

The silence was broken by Aragorn himself. 'How do you know all this?" he asked incredulously.

"Like she said, we've read the book," Morgan said, and sat.

"You seem to know the answers to everything," Boromir said, now annoyed. "So tell us this—who of us is to go to Mordor and how exactly to you propose we get there and return unscathed?"

"That, my friend, is for you to decide amongst yourselves," Morgan said impassively.

This sentence was followed by the expected, excited discussion—and by the single voice that rang out above all of them, also expected but no less hard, even for those who had known.

"I will take the Ring."

Morgan looked at Frodo's small, uncertain figure, and what of her heart that was still hers went out to him. She went over and stood beside him.

"I will take this task also." That, at least, everyone understood.

"And I," all three other girls said simultaneously, standing up. They shared a smile as they collected around Morgan.

Gandalf also went over. "If you expect to get there at all, I believe you'll need a bit more than the map you remember."

Morgan smiled generously at him, then made eye contact with the others who were to go. Aragorn hardly needed an excuse, and neither did Legolas, whose very nature was enthusiastic. Gimli took one look at Legolas standing there, was filled with envy, and went up as well.

As always, the last was Boromir, who looked at the band with a cynical glance. "Well," he said quietly, "I suppose if I don't go, all will be lost. You have my strength and the strength of Gondor."

The four girls, with their foreknowledge, smiled at Boromir more than anyone else.

Elrond got up slowly, but before he could speak, Autumn stopped him. 'If I remember this right," she said with a wry smile, "there are a few others listening who, perhaps, should not be. Why don't you three come out?"

Merry and Pippin came out sheepishly from their pillar, but Sam was nowhere to be seen. Alli sighed. "Sam, if you don't come out, we're going to leave without you."

There was a slight rustling and Sam appeared, defiant.

"Thirteen," Elrond said. "A well-known number, if not a particularly lucky one—"

"Actually, it's Morgan's favorite number," Beth commented.

Elrond did not deign to glare at her, but his disapproval was tangible. "This is your final choice?" Barely waiting for the nod, he continued, "Very well. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

There was a brief dramatic moment, broken when Morgan said, "Right. Now that business is taken care of, does anyone have chainmail in my size?"

* * *

angelinhell: (comes back in) So, how'd it go?

Penny: (has fallen asleep) (all readers are gone)

angelinhell: (sighs and goes over to Penny) (yelling in her ear) HOW'D IT GO??????

Penny: (sits bolt upright and whacks head on...something) Fine!

evilemmylou: (enters with laaanessness) What's up? leans against wall

Wall: (falls over)

Entire studio: (falls apart, as it is a set disguising the biggest nuclear power plant in the world)

All readers: (stop work and look sheepishly at angelinhell)

angelinhell: You know, I should have suspected something when the room with a fifth the size of the building.

evilemmylou: Let's try to figure this out before the government finds out.

laaanessness: Then we have the better part of eternity. Ciao!

angelinhell: Bye!


End file.
